Su mayor miedo
by Patolemus
Summary: Pietro tiene pesadillas que no lo dejan dormir. Clint quiere saber que es lo que le pasa.
1. Aclaraciones

**»Esto es un fanfic, por lo tanto todo el universo de Marvel no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, aunque la historia si es mía.**

**»Está historia tiene contenido homosexual. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, y si lo haces, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**»Como ya dije, esto es un fanfic. Por lo tanto, hay algunas cosas en la trama alteradas a mi voluntad para mejorar el avance de los acontecimientos, ya sean edades, situaciones, alineación de los personajes y/o incluso personalidades. **

**Patolemus.**


	2. Capítulo Único

Pietro despertó sobresaltado en la penumbra de su habitación. Eran las 4:26 de la mañana. Pietro suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, cansado.

Las pesadillas llevaban semanas ya, desde que una explosión lo atrapó en una de las misiones. Había salido de allí sin daños mayores, pero a cambio había desatado todos los recuerdos que había enterrado por años en las profundidades de su mente.

No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Wanda. El que ella hubiera prometido no leer sus pensamientos le ayudaba a mantener el secreto.

Durante el día, Pietro actuaba como si todo estuviera perfecto, como si nada lo afectara en lo absoluto. Y así debería de haber sido, no tendría porque afectarle. Pero lo hacía.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse incluso aunque quisiera, Pietro abandonó su cama y se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa limpia y darse una ducha. Esa se había vuelto su rutina desde que sus pesadillas—sus recuerdos—habían comenzado a atormentarla por las noches.

Pietro salió de su habitación en la torre Avengers a las cinco de la mañana. A esa hora lo más probable era que Steve ya estuviera golpeando un saco de boxeo en el gimnasio, como hacía a diario, o si no estaría corriendo por allí. Pero descontando al súper soldado adicto al ejercicio, Pietro sabía que no había nadie más fuera de la cama aparte de él.

Los pasos que Pietro daba por el pasillo casi no hacían ruido, pues no traía calzado y sus calcetines amortiguaban el sonido que hacían sus pies contra el piso. Lo agradecía, puesto que las habitaciones de todos los vengadores se encontraban en el mismo pasillo. Bueno, la de Tony no estaba allí, pero eso no importaba ahora mismo.

Los ojos azules de Pietro viajaron de inmediato a la puerta con un _6_ sencillamente grabado en colores dorados. Pietro siempre miraba era habitación cuando pasaba por allí. Siempre miraba las cosas de Clint. Y a Clint.

Si alguien le preguntaba cuando había comenzado a sentir cosas por ese rubio con arco y flechas, Pietro se vería obligado a decir que no lo sabía. Y de verdad que no lo hacía. ¿Había sido mientras Wanda y él estuvieron en la torre antes de luchar contra Ultron? ¿Cuando comenzó su juego de 'acaso no lo viste venir'? ¿Cuando sin antes pensarlo dos segundos se puso entre miles de balas y Clint, dispuesto a morir si así él se salvaba? Pietro no tenía ni idea, pero tampoco le molestaba. Al menos, no el sentir cosas por Clint Barton.

¿Pero el no poder hacer nada al respecto? ¿La añoranza? ¿La desesperación, la resignación? Eso lo odiaba con todo su ser. Pietro Maximoff nunca había sido alguien que se ocultara. Al menos, no con la mayoría de sus sentimientos. Siempre expresaba lo que sentía, no se avergonzaba de ello. Pero había algunas cosas—algunas situaciones—que Pietro creía nunca ser capaz de contar. Porque aunque aparentará que nada le importaba, lo hacía. Porque aunque siempre alardeara de su fortaleza, era débil. Porque pese a todo, Pietro tenía—sentía miedo.

Pietro se alejó andando por el pasillo luego de pasar lo que parecieron horas mirando algo tan sencillo como una puerta con un número. Pero aunque Pietro se dijera que solo era eso, una puerta, no lo era, no en realidad. No. Esa era _su_ puerta.

* * *

Clint soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo cuando Pietro se alejó. Por un momento creyó que finalmente se atrevería, que entraría. Nunca lo hacía.

Clint le pidió a FRIDAY que sacara la imagen de la cámara en su puerta volviendo a recostarse en la cama mirando al techo. Había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo desde hacía algunas semanas. Había sentido ruidos fuera de su habitación, así que vio las cámaras para saber quién era. Se trataba de Pietro Maximoff, el chico que había salvado su vida y la razón por la cual se había divorciado de Laura.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero esa era la verdad. Había dejado a Laura porque en algún momento luego de la pelea contra Ultron, el rostro de Pietro era lo único que pasaba por su mente, y su esposa había dejado de hacerle sentir lo que antes sentía. Ahora eran su risa, su rapidez, su cautivante acento, sus chistes, _él_. Pietro Maximoff lo había puesto todo de cabeza, y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en él como lo hacía.

Habían habido muchas oportunidades las que Clint había tenido para hablarle a Pietro de una manera más íntima, demasiadas. Solo tenía que abrir la puerta de su habitación y actuar sorprendido ante la presencia de Pietro. Tan simple como eso.

Pero por alguna razón... Clint no se atrevía. ¿Miedo? Tal vez. Pero odiaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, especialmente con las recientes apariciones de Pietro en la madrugada. ¿Que le pasaba? ¿Porque Pietro, que _amaba_ dormir, se levantaba tan temprano con ese semblante apesadumbrado y cansado?

Clint aún no sabía como, pero descubriría que estaba pasándole a ese chico, como que se llamaba Clinton Francis Barton.

* * *

Los días pasaban, no habían muchos cambios. Pietro seguía aparentando que no tenía pesadillas, Clint seguía queriendo averiguar que le estaba pasando. Pero algo si que había cambiado. Un día, totalmente normal, Pietro y Clint comenzaron a hablar. No era que antes no lo hicieran, pero ahora conversaban de muchas cosas. Temas triviales y sin sentido, también serios e interesantes. Casi siempre hablaban en sus ratos libres, o veían una película, o solo se sentaban el uno junto al otro, disfrutando del silencio cómodo que se formaba entre ellos.

Hubo una vez, en una situación particular, que se encontraban los dos sentados en el sillón mirando una película de comedia. Se encontraban solos en la torre pues los demás vengadores o estaban en una misión o vagando juntos por New York. La película lo entretenía a ambos (tanto Clint como Pietro amaban la comedia), y el ambiente era ameno. Demasiado, quizás.

Ni Pietro ni Clint supieron nunca en que momento pasó exactamente, pero en algún punto de la película Pietro se hizo bolita acostado en el sillón y con naturalidad apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Clint para seguir viendo la película, sin realmente pensar en lo que había hecho.

Clint lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y volver a su atención nuevamente a la pantalla, acariciando distraídamente los cabellos blancos de Pietro.

Pietro iba calmándose con cada caricia que Clint le daba, y la privación de sueño que padecía desde hace semanas no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

Y así lo hizo. Finalmente Pietro se quedó dormido con los mimos de Clint. Y por una vez, no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

Steve les había avisado a todos los vengadores que ese día debían ir todos a la sala de entrenamiento, sin excepción. No les dijo porque, solo les menciono que era un nuevo método de entrenamiento por el que todos tendrían que pasar.

—¿Que crees que sea? Steve parecía hasta emocionado, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que cuando el Cap se emociona con estas cosas lo mejor es correr y rezar para tratar de salvarse. —le decía Pietro a Clint medio en broma, aunque ambos sabían que el Capitan si que podía llegar a dar miedo con sus "entrenamientos especiales".

—¿Sinceramente? Yo solo espero que no sea como ese laberinto. Después de eso, niño, creo que cualquier cosa es mejor. —sentenció Clint mientras ambos entraban a la sala de entrenamiento de la torre Avengers. Todo el equipo ya estaba allí, solo faltaban ellos dos. Wanda le guiño el ojo a Pietro con una sonrisa pícara al verlo entrar con Clint, y Pietro agradeció internamente no haberse sonrojado. Desde que Pietro le había confesado a Wanda sus sentimientos hacia Clint (porque eso eran, sentimientos), ella no había parado de fastidiarlo con ello ni por un segundo, en especial cuando andaban tan juntitos como en ese momento. Clint tenía el brazo en los hombros de Pietro, así que se encontraban bastante cerca. Eso, más el haber llegado de últimos... bueno, Wanda no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa para abochornar a su hermano.

—Ahora que todos están aquí, podemos comenzar —como líder del equipo, era Steve quien tomaba todas esas desiciones de los ejercicios y los entrenamientos, justo como ahora—. Desde la batalla contra Ultron, me di cuenta de que no sabemos enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos —Wanda bajo la cabeza avergonzada, y Steve se dio cuenta—. No te culpes Wanda. Nosotros no lo hacemos —Wanda solo los miro a todos antes de fijar la vista en su hermano, que estaba ya junto a ella en menos de un parpadeo—. Bueno... por eso le pedí a Bruce que creara algo para arreglarlo, y él hizo esto —Steve les mostró a todos un tubo de ensayo tapado que contenía un líquido celeste acuoso. Parecía inofensivo, pero los vengadores supieron de inmediato que solo lo era en apariencia—. Este suero nos hará revivir a cada uno su mayor miedo, el más grande que tengan, y tendrán que superarlo para pasar.

El ambiente se volvió más pesado de repente. Obviamente a nadie le hacía mucha gracia eso de recordar sus mayores miedos. Pero Pietro... Pietro interiormente comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Su mayor miedo? Sabía exactamente cuál era. ¿Enfrentarlo? Eso ya era más difícil.

Nadie hablaba. Solo se miraban entre ellos, evidentemente nerviosos. Steve siguió con su explicación.

—Uno a uno, van a pasar por la prueba. Todo sucederá dentro de sus cabezas, y nosotros lo veremos desde afuera. ¿Algún voluntario?

Por un momento nadie movió un músculo. ¿Ir primero? Ni en sueños. Pero finalmente fue la misma Wanda quien dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego y otro, y otro más, hasta llegar junto a Steve. Se la veía nerviosa, pero no titubeó al sentarse en la camilla, ni cuando le conectaron los electrodos en la frente, ni tampoco cuando se tomó de un trago todo el suero. Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que Wanda se durmió, y otros diez más en proyectar una imagen en la enorme pantalla que les dejaba ver a los demás vengadores lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Wanda Maximoff.

La escena mostraba dos celdas. Al menos, parecían ser celdas. Había un ocupante en cada una, un hombre y una mujer—unos adolescentes. Ella tenía una mirada un tanto desquiciada, con el cabello todo revuelto y un sencillo camisón sucio, estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación. Lo más extraño era lo que hacía con las manos. De ellas salía un aura de color rojo, y esta hacía levitar unos cubos de madera frente a sus ojos. En la celda contigua, él se volvía constantemente un borrón que se trasladaba a toda velocidad en el reducido espacio, chocando y tropezando cada pocos segundos. Él también se encontraba bastante desmejorado, con el cabello largo y enmarañado, unos pantalones y una camisa muy gastados, vendas en las manos, y una mirada enloquecida y agonizante.

Pietro reconoció de inmediato esa escena. Él había estado allí después de todo. Había golpeado todo dentro de esa celda.

Los demás vengadores, poco a poco, fueron dándose cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban en las celdas, y las miradas se dirigieron inmediatamente a Pietro, que las ignoro lo mejor que podía. Los dos sujetos allí no se parecían en nada a los hermanos Maximoff que ellos conocían. Verlos así de rotos... a los vengadores simplemente les parecía muy raro e imposible. Pero había pasado.

Los cubos que Wanda mantenía en el aire se hicieron astillas con un movimiento brusco de sus manos. En la pantalla hubo una segunda reacción. Una reacción que ninguno de los vengadores (a excepción de Pietro, que ya había vivido todo eso) pudo haber siquiera pensando en imaginar.

De un momento a otro Pietro dejo de moverse sin control por la celda. En cambio, comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, y eso llamó la atención de Wanda. Ella se llevó las manos a los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que la causante de ello... había sido ella.

Pietro veía la pantalla con dolor, viendo como su hermana aporreaba el cristal que separaba ambas celdas, cerrando los ojos al no poder soportar verla de ese modo, tan desesperada y con lágrimas de terror e impotencia cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas.

En la vida real, el ataque había durado solo unos cuantos segundos, y no había dejado ningún daño o secuela. Pero en la pesadilla de Wanda, Pietro no paraba de convulsionar, se estaba muriendo. Y es que el mayor miedo de Wanda Maximoff era perder a lo más importante que tenía en la vida, a lastimarlo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, a ver morir a su hermano.

Pietro corrió hasta la camilla en donde su hermana reposaba. Wanda hacía pequeñas muecas y gestos, con el semblante intranquilo, y todo lo que Pietro quería hacer en ese momento era estrecharla entre sus brazos, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, que no la iba a dejar sola.

Luego de unos minutos viendo cómo el Pietro de la pantalla cada vez estaba peor, Wanda explotó y con una onda de poder rompió el vidrio. Wanda corrió hasta Pietro y lo ayudó con sus poderes, parando las convulsiones y acunándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

La pantalla se volvió negra en el momento en que Wanda despertó. Cuando vio a Pietro de pie junto a la camilla, no dudó un momento en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando palabras en sokoviano, su idioma natal. Todos los vengadores vieron como Pietro acariciaba el cabello de su hermana mientras le decía palabras tranquilizantes en sokoviano.

A Clint se le encogió el corazón pensando en lo que acababa de ver. Sabía que no todo era real, pero la celda si lo fue, y como trataron a los Maximoff... además, Pietro le había contado que Wanda tuvo un pequeño descontrol cuando aún no manejaba bien sus poderes. De seguro se refería a esa escena, aunque no hubiera sido tan drástica como en la ilusión de Wanda.

A su mente llegaba constantemente la imagen de un Pietro tan deteriorado y aterrado, quejándose por el dolor de colisionar y tropezar porque no podía controlar como se movía. Y los movimientos bruscos que hacia mientras tenía esa convulsión...

Vision se acercó a la camilla y ayudó a Pietro a llevar a Wanda a uno de los sillones que había en el área de descanso, donde los tres se quedaron hasta que Wanda estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada para volver con el grupo.

Para entonces ya Natasha, Sam, Steve, Thor y Bruce habían pasado sus miedos. Solo quedaban Tony, Rhodey, Clint y Pietro. Vision no haría las pruebas ya que no sabían cómo podría reaccionar ante el suero.

El mayor miedo de Clint era estar de vuelta en el circo, esta vez adulto y con sus tres hijos a su lado. Su mayor temor era que sus hijos pasaran por una infancia como la que él tuvo de niño porque no pudo darles algo mejor. Tony vino después, y luego Rhodey. Al final solo quedó Pietro, que pasó saliva nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a la camilla. Se recostó, le conectaron los electrodos en la frente, y con las manos temblorosas bebió todo el suero de un trago.

No debería haber estado tan nervioso. Pietro llevaba semanas soñando con su mayor miedo, a lo que más le temía. Así que no, Pietro no debería haber estado tan nervioso. Pero lo estaba.

La mente de Pietro finalmente se desconectó del mundo real, sumergiéndolo en la simulación que el suero había inducido en su cabeza. Pietro no quería abrir los ojos, quería evitar la realidad a toda costa. Pero era inevitable. Pietro volvía a sentir su pierna enredada entre millones de alambres y cables chispeantes, sentía la enorme presión del hormigón caído en su pecho, haciendo que le costara mucho respirar. Pietro se daba cuenta de que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, y sabía que si se movía aunque fuera unos centímetros, un enorme tornillo picudo le atravesaría el costado.

Aunque aún cuando abrió los ojos Pietro no vio nada, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba cada cosa, al igual que había terminado por memorizarlo cuando tenía cinco años y la bomba lo dejo enterrado bajo escombros.

Pietro cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando un sollozo de pura desesperación. Porque Pietro sabía—estaba seguro—que nadie lo encontraría esa vez. Desde ese momento, Pietro Maximoff estaba solo.

Viendo la escena en la pantalla, pero sin realmente entenderla, los vengadores trataban de comprender que significaba eso. ¿Que era a lo que Pietro más temía? Aunque Pietro estaba viéndolo todo oscuro, ellos no. Veían la escena lo suficientemente bien como para ver a Pietro atrapado en algo, y así fue como Wanda supo que estaba pasando por la mente de su hermano.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Sáquenlo! ¡Sáquenlo de ahí! —gritó Wanda acercándose rápidamente a Pietro cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba su hermano en ese instante.

—¿Wanda? ¿Que sucede? No podemos sacarlo, debe superar su miedo primero. —atajó Natasha antes de que Wanda despertase a Pietro aunque fuera a base de golpes.

—Ese es el problema, Nat —Wanda no de volteo, mirando a Pietro hacer una mueca de dolor—. El miedo de Pietro no es algo que él pueda vencer, no físicamente. ¡Dios, por eso ha tenido tantas pesadillas! —se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un sollozo—. Oh, Pietro...

—¿Pesadillas? Wanda, dinos de que estas hablando. —pidió Clint viendo cómo el Pietro de la imagen soltaba un sollozo desesperado de impotencia, pero sin hacer nada. No lo entendía, ¿que le pasaba? Y es que aunque la imagen se viese lo suficientemente clara para distinguir a Pietro, no habría podido entender la escena de no haber estado allí. Nadie podría.

—Él no me ha dicho nada, pero he podido notarlo. Siempre siento cuando se despierta asustado en la madrugada. No entendía porque, pero ahora hace sentido. Sus pesadillas comenzaron luego de la misión en la que quedó atrapado por la explosión —la voz de Wanda se quebró un poco. Sabía que todos esperaban una explicación. Tomó aire y lo botó lentamente antes de continuar—. Saben que nuestros padres murieron en una explosión —Tony bajo la cabeza. Tal vez él no había lanzado la bomba, pero esta tenia su apellido grabado—. Pietro y yo... sobrevivimos. No puedo decirles más, eso es algo que solo Pietro tiene el derecho de contar. Pero entre los dos, él fue el más afectado. Ahora, por favor, sáquenlo de allí. No puede moverse, de verdad que no puede. Se está muriendo... _por favor_.

Desde la pantalla, Pietro comenzaba a toser. Entre la escasez de oxígeno y el peso en su pecho, casi no podía respirar. No podía hacer nada si no quería morir desangrado. No había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, y eso lo enojaba. El mayor miedo de Pietro no eran los espacios pequeños o cerrados, ni la oscuridad. Tampoco lo era morir sin más, no. El mayor miedo de Pietro Maximoff era morir sin haber hecho nada para intentar evitarlo.

Finalmente Bruce tecleó unas cuantas cosas en una computadora y la imagen desapareció. Unos cuantos _ticks_ después y las señales de los dispositivos conectados a los electrodos dejaron de percibir la acción del suero en la mente de Pietro. Clint ayudó a Wanda a quitarle los electrodos de la frente justo cuando Pietro despertaba sobresaltado y agitado. Cuando vio el rostro de Clint todas sus defensas, ya bajas de por sí, se rompieron por completo, y Pietro se lanzó a sus brazos todo tembloroso mientras comenzaba a llorar, liberando parte de la angustia que había ido acumulando durante las últimas semanas. Clint se sorprendió al principio, al igual que todos (excepto Wanda, que solo miraba preocupado a su hermano, pero sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos), aunque eso no impidió que lo abrazara contra si, acariciándole el cabello blanco tranquilizadoramente y murmurando cosas para calmarlo.

Todos los vengadores estaban anonados cuando finalmente comprendieron que era lo que más le atemorizaba a su compañero. Y es que aún cuando el miedo de Pietro no era el más aterrador físicamente, era muy angustiante. Pietro sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo sabía y por eso también era consciente de que no podía hacer nada porque todo lo llevaría a la muerte. Todos ellos habían podido pelear contra sus miedos, enfrentarlos. Pietro... él no tenía esa oportunidad, nunca la tendría con un miedo así.

Clint y Pietro se encontraban en la habitación del de cabellos blancos. Solos. Clint había ayudado a Pietro a llegar después de que se calmara un poco y se había quedado con él un rato más. En silencio. Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la sala de entrenamiento. Clint quería saber—necesitaba saber que había pasado, pero no quería presionar a Pietro. Él hablaría cuando se sintiera listo para hacerlo, y Clint no iba a obligarlo a decirle nada que este no quisiera decirle.

Fue Pietro el primer en hablar, rompiendo el manto de silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

—Estábamos los cuatro en la cocina, mis padres, Wanda y yo. Hablábamos de lo que haríamos esa tarde después de que Wanda y yo llegásemos de la escuela. Era viernes —Pietro hablaba en voz baja, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Clint no dijo nada—. Y después recuerdo que Wanda y yo habíamos hecho una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al semáforo (aunque tuviéramos cinco años nos dejaban ir solos a la escuela, quedaba muy cerca). Ella llegó primero, eso fue la que la salvo de mayores daños. Pero yo estaba saliendo del edificio porque la había dejado ganar. Después escuchamos la explosión. Nunca supe porque no nos mato a nosotros también, fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes del edificio. Wanda no tuvo muchos problemas. No podía salir y también estaba bajo los escombros, pero tenía bastantes fuentes de aire y no se había hecho tanto daño. A mi me golpearon todos los escombros. Mi pierna se atascó con todo el cableado chispeando de una de las paredes y fui aplastado por un pedazo enorme de hormigón —Pietro paro un poco antes de seguir—. Después quede atrapado bajo todos los escombros. Casi no había aire, y no podía moverme porque si lo hacía me enterraría un tornillo enorme en el costado —la voz de Pietro finalmente se corto, y de inmediato Clint volvió a sugerirlo en un abrazo—. Fue... fue horrible, Clint. Lo recuerdo y... y...

—No tienes porque seguir si no quieres, Pietro. —le hizo saber Clint, pero Pietro negó con la cabeza, tembloroso.

—No, necesito... necesito hacer esto. Además, ya pasó la peor parte —Pietro tomó aire y lo dejó salir irregularmente antes de continuar—. Estuvimos atrapados allí durante una semana entera. No se como es que sobrevivimos así. Al final encontraron a Wanda mientras recogían los restos del edificio, y ella les dijo que yo había quedado atrapado bajo los escombros cerca de ella. Fue tan raro poder volver a respirar, ver la luz... desde ahí entramos directo al sistema y nos metieron a los dos en una casa de acogida. Luego nos presentamos voluntarios para los experimentos de HYDRA, y tú ya sabes el resto.

Clint miro fijamente a Pietro durante lo que ambos les pareció una vida entera, aunque solo hubieran sido unos segundos.

—Pietro —él miro a Clint—. ¿Porque no lo contaste? Cualquiera habría podido ayudarte con tus pesadillas.

—No quería que me vieran como a un miedoso. Vi los miedos de todos, el mío en realidad no es la gran cosa.

—Hey, no digas eso. Pietro, eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido. ¿Y tú miedo? Eso es algo que no puedes vencer, no de la manera en que la simulación te lo pedía. Solo el haberlo soportado té hace increíblemente fuerte. Nunca digas que eres cobarde por algo así, ¿me entiendes? Nunca. —dijo Clint mientras tomaba el rostro de Pietro con sus manos para que éste lo mirase a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron largamente, de manera intensa. Dijeron todo lo que sentían con una sola mirada. Todo lo que pensaban, lo que habían ocultado todo ese tiempo, todo. Las palabras no hicieron falta. Finalmente fue Pietro quien habló.

—Bésame. —pidió luego de unos segundos.

—¿Que? —Clint no podía creerlo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Ya me escuchaste anciano, no lo volveré a repetir. —Pietro esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Clint solo sonrío en respuesta, y acercando su rostro al de Pietro, lo besó.

**_FIN_**


End file.
